And You And I
by Jaxxsome
Summary: El amor siempre fluye mediante un concepto, una chispa en común que va desde lo más corriente como lo puede ser atracción física mutua hasta una nada romántica película de comedia. Sam Sharp leerá la mejor explicación posible del amor que siente y comparte con Luna Loud. En él, solo fluye música. [One Shot]


**_And You And I_**

 _Primera carta_

 _Ho... Ho... Hola... S-s-sam..._

 _¿Lo recuerdas? Así te saludé por primera vez, hace seis años. Así nos conocimos, y así parecía una niña tonta. No sabes cuánto me costó hablarte._

 _(Tampoco sabes cuánto me costó entender que podía ser tan cursi en unas hojas de papel, jajaja.)_

 _Este es nuestro aniversario más especial, porque el seis es tu número favorito, ¡Al igual que Genesis es tu banda favorita! Y el génesis de nuestra relación es el mejor momento de mi vida. No creo que haya uno mejor, ¿Sabes por qué? Porque todo lo que ha ocurrido y todo lo que ocurrirá, es y será gracias a ese momento... ¿Cliché, verdad?_

 _Ahora pasemos a la parte en donde digo lo tanto que te amo... Jajaja, ¿Entiendes? El chiste es que no tiene sentido, como las bromas de Luan._

 _Hablando en serio... No diré solamente lo tanto que te amo, diré también lo tanto que la música fluye en nuestro amor, es lo que me queda decirte mientras estoy tan lejos de ti._

 _Dicho esto, lee la siguiente carta, o, si quieres, te tomas un descanso para rockear ¡Nunca viene mal!_

 _Segunda carta_

 _Al final, mi pasión es la música, bebé, y música es lo que siento por ti._

 _Yo siento, tú sientes, las dos sentimos. Los sentimientos son todo, y la música es una forma con la cual expresarlos._

 _Mis sentimientos y el Rock Progresivo son exactamente idénticos: son laberínticos e intrincados, pero virtuosos y épicos. Cada latido y cada nota tiene una causa y un propósito, y, aunque todo parezca desordenado, la sublimidad que transmiten es única._

 _Pero esto no es egocentrismo, simplemente digo que mis sentimientos son Rock progresivo, y tú la ejecutante de ellos. Para algo virtuoso, un creador virtuoso tiene que haber._

 _Los críticos describen mi música como "Excelsa" y "Magistral". He de admitir que acepto los cumplidos sin una pizca de humildad, pero es porque mi orgullo es grande... Orgullo de que hayas sido tú la responsable de todo esto._

 _And you and i._

 _Gracias a Mick Swagger, conozco a la música. Y gracias a ti, la música tiene sentido para mí._

 _Tercera carta_

 _¿Recuerdas cuando nuestras familias no aceptaron nuestra relación? ¿O cuando todo salió mal en el concierto más importante de la banda? ¿O esos momentos duros que hemos pasado y superado juntas?_

 _Fueron momentos difíciles. Pensé en... El estúpido suicidio. Cuán tonta era creyendo que mis energías escaseaban, a penas duré unos días metida en esos pensamientos._

 _Tú me hiciste dar cuenta que soy una fuente rebosante de energía. Que la inspiración regresa con una sacudida pista de Heavy Metal (como las de Black Sabbath), y las preocupaciones se van a la mierda._

 _Gracias a Mick Swagger, conozco mi energía interior. Y gracias a ti, es infinita._

 _Cuarta carta_

 _Te juro que estoy riéndome al escribir esta cuarta carta, ¡Creo que se me acaban las ideas! Prosiguiendo... Tú sabes bien lo tonto que me parece ese... Reggaeton. Lo conocí por el novio de Lori en su momento, y luego por internet cuando expandía mis conocimientos musicales._

 _El punto es que es muy pervertido, ajajaja, o sea las letras. Solo hablan de sexo, sexo, sexo; además es muy degradante hacia nosotras... ¡No tiene nada de onda! (Luego la prensa rumorea que soy diabólica...)_

 _PERO. Nuestra primera vez fue... Como el reggaeton, ajajaja, al menos... Por mi parte, ¡Y hasta el día de hoy me arrepiento de decirte como te dije y tratarte como te traté! Supongo que... ¿Me dejé llevar? ¡Pero que conste que tienes gran parte de la culpa! Eres irresistible, amor._

 _Gracias a Mick Swagger, sé lo sinsentido que es el Reggaeton. Y gracias a ti, me río al oírlo._

 _Quinta carta_

 _Pop: género comercial que llegó para acabar con el Rock, con el Heavy Metal, con la música progresiva y todo lo bueno de este arte. Melodías pegajosas, bonitas, pero que se repiten todos los días... Varias canciones de Pop son publicadas diariamente._

 _Este género acabó con la sencillez de los artistas, con su personalidad y originalidad; ahora todos los 'Poperos' siguen un patrón, destinado a un público moldeable, vendiendo una falsa imagen en lugar de crear verdadera música o, al menos, ser sinceros con el mundo._

 _Odio el Pop, por encima del Reggaeton y cualquier género musical que avergüence al Rock (musicalmente, no odio a ninguno), tú lo sabes, lo que no sabes es que mi amor está en el Pop._

 _Sí, como lo lees, ¡En el Pop! En la horripilante música popular. Es que..._

 _Y aquí no le agradezco a nadie más nada, porque las gracias ya se las di a Mick y, por sobre él y cualquier cosa del mundo, a ti. Solo te diré que eres la única que oye Pop de mí, y eso es porque eres mi novia y confidente, mi música y energía... La única que despierta perversión en mí, la única a la que, con amor, le cantó una canción de Pop._

Lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, impactando finalmente con la carta que sostenía en sus manos. No importaba cuántas veces las leyese, siempre creería que eso era lo más hermoso del mundo. Después de todo, estar por encima de la música y de Mick Swagger en la lista de preferencias de Luna Loud era un logro estratosférico... Solo significaba una cosa: aquélla castaña la amó con todo su ser, alma, mente y corazón.

Cerró la quinta carta, y las guardó en el sobre en donde el resto de escritos descansaban, esas palabras que su amada novia escribió mientras llevaba a cabo su gira como solista. De esa gira que nunca volvió...

Y tocó, tocó en su guitarra algo de Pop de aquélla canción... "Heartbeat".


End file.
